Broken
by SnipsAllTheWay
Summary: Ahoka is in an abusive relationship
1. Prologue

This is my first Fan fiction. I got an idea and decided to write it down. If you see any spelling errors or grammatical problems please tell me so I can fix it. :P

* * *

She was there on the floor of the fresher, lying on her side in pain. Her montrals pounded from the beating and blood dripped from one of her lekku onto the cold stone floor. She lay their gasping in agony and denial. Lux would never have hurt her this badly, but he did. He was always so meticulous with his beatings, always careful not to make her bleed. To hurt her head tails. At the temple she could hide bruises or pass them off as clumsy adolescence but…  
How could she hide this.


	2. Chapter 1

Sorry it took so long for me to update but i was on a marching band trip and the bus was supposed to have WiFi but that didn't really work out so i couldn't update until i got back but here it is now. :)

* * *

Three am standard time

She arrives at the Jedi Temple shrouded in a cloak.

"Ahsoka," She looked up at the sound of her Master's voice, "what were you doing outside at three, and in a cloak. It's summer!"Anakin asked as he pushed off Her hood.

"Oh Snips, what happened," he whispered seeing Her bruised and battered face.

"Nothing, nothing happened," she exclaimed pulling her hood up as she pushed past him and almost ran back to their quarters where she kept make-up for situations where the bruising was hard to explain.

Once she got past the foyer She broke into a run hoping to avoid an interaction with anyone else. She deserved a small stroke of luck at least with all of Her misfortune, as luck had it, She made it to her quarters without a hitch... until she got inside and found her master waiting for her make-up in his hands.

"Looking for this?" He asked holding it in front of her face, She grabbed it and stalked into the fresher, and then Anakin noticed her limp.  
\

"Ahsoka, what happened really, and none of the 'I tripped' bullshit. Does this have to do with the nights you slip away?"

"What how do you know about that. I always make sure that you're out with Senator Amidala when I visit him.

"How do you know about Padmé? And who's _he_?

"I'm your Padawan,did you expect that I would just pass it off as normal. SkyGuy, you went missing overnight a few times a week, and I knew you were not out drinking with Obi-Wan because you never came back with a hangover. So I did some... recon."

"I don't always stay with her _all_ night, Snips. I came back one night and you were gone, then it happened again, and again **.** And every time you have 'fallen down the stairs' or 'practiced to hard with another Padawan' the night before you went to... wherever it is you disappear to. I'm worried about you Ahsoka, and I don't no how to fix this. The other masters are starting your near constant bruising and they're starting to ask questions and I don't have the answers to. And... I can't do it anymore, pretend that I don't know that something wrong. Ahsoka please tell me, tell me whats wrong or... I'll...

"You'll do what, _Master_, what can do to me worse than what he does! There is _nothing_ you can do to me!" She cut him off angrily.

"Ahsoka, who is _he_?" Anakin asked softly trying not to let the fire in his eyes show.

"No one, it's not important," She mumbled nervously

"No one doesn't make you cry, Ahsoka," he said wiping Her tears away.

"YOU DON'T UNDERSTAND, YOU COULD NEVER UNDERSTAND! I love him," She yelled quieting as she trailed off.

"I do understand," Anakin said still trying to soothe her.

"No, no you don't Master. Most of the time he's kind and sweet," she said wistfully, "but... sometimes, sometimes i find him surrounded by bottles. Master I can't hurt him, I can't let Lux get hurt.

"THAT LITTLE BASTARD!" Anakin growled trying to step around her.

"Master no! He's all I have," She cried blocking Anakin from leaving.

"You have me Ahsoka, I will always be here for you."

At those words She collapsed against Anakins chest sobbing. He drew her closer, careful of her wounds, and carried her over to the bed. He lay with her until she stopped crying, as Anakin started to get up, she grabbed his shirt.

"No, stay," she whispered, "don't leave me alone."

Anakin removed his tunic and boots and layed back down and wrapped her in his arms, she rolled over and kissed his chest and he jerked in surprise.

"Ahsoka no, you need to heal.

"Master, no Anakin, I need this, I need to feel loved again.

* * *

I'm sorry about the ending I definitely did not start out meaning to have that as an ending to this chapter but I was writing and it just happened and it flowed so well and I didn't want to change it so... it stayed.


	3. Chapter 2

I'm really sorry I haven't updated for so long! I have had it written sense this summer too but i haven't gotten around to typing it (I write most of my fan fictions on paper and then type them later. Most of it is in cursive and I can't read my own cursive) again I'm sorry. Oh I decided they didn't have sex because i just didn't want that so they were just... snuggling or something.

* * *

Normal: whats happening

_Italic_: Ahsoka talking/thinking

**Bold**: changing scene

* * *

"Are you an angel?"

"What?"

"An angel, I've heard the deep space pilots tall about them. They're the most beautiful creatures in the universe. They live on the moons of Iago, I think."

"You're a funny little boy."

_Wait…Senator Amidala?! …Hello, where are we? Helloooo… Senator? … Hello?_

"I'm glad to have met you Anakin," Padmé said as she left.

_Anakin!? This must be a force dream of his childhood, no wonder he never wants to talk about it, he was a slave!_

**The scene suddenly swirled around Ahsoka a turbulent wind seeming to carry her to a new place and the wind ceased he fell to her knees disoriented. Now she was in an office, again with Senator Amidala (what was with this dream?)**

"Ani? My goodness you've grown."

"So have you… grown more beautiful, I mean… for a senator I mean…

_I can't breathe, that was too funny! Skyguy was that awkward as a teen-and he makes fun of __me__._

**"Whoa," she cut off as the scene changed once more now Ahsoka was in a beautiful field that could only be on Naboo, where she fell right on her face,**

**Who controlled this dream? Again she saw her Master and Padmé.**

Anakin is riding a strange animal, the senator was sitting on the grass laughing, until he fell… and didn't get up the senator ran over to his prone body.

_Ahsoka tried to get over to him but was forced back by an invisible barrier. Great I'm just an observer in my own dream then._

As Padmé reached Anakin he rolled over laughing and pulled her on top of him.

_"Oh man1 Please tell me that there isn't going to be any… hanky panky going on 'cause I don't want to see that!"_

**The scene started to change,**

**_"Oh, thank the force."_**

**Now Ahsoka was at a gorgeous ceremony on a balcony with trees creating a canopy over the heads of Anakin in his formal Jedi robes and Padmé in a white dress… a wedding dress.**

_HOLY CRAP! SKYGUY'S MARRIED!? Whew *sigh* take a deep breathe… no, No, No!, NO! NO KISSING!... Deep breathe, calm._

**The Scene changed for the last time. It was Padme's face fading in and out of focus, her face contorting in a grimace her body contorting with the agony of child birth. Somehow Ahsoka knew she was dying.**

_"I have to save her," she thought, "I can't let Anakin go through the agony of her loss, like how I lost my sweet Lux to the vicious beast of alcohol._

With that last thought she awoke with a start, still tucked into her master's arms.

_Oh Force! What do I do, I can't tell Anakin, who knows what he might do. But who can I tell…No it's nothing more then a nightmare, nothing more… right?... I'll have to ask the Senator._


End file.
